The Chryed Alphabet!
by WelcomeToTheTeaParty
Summary: 26 little one-shots in alphabetical order, consisting of some of the strange, random, and absoloutely ridiculous things that Chryed get up to when they aren't gracing our TV screens! Each will contain fluff, angst, complete randomness, or a combination of all three! Step up and enter the crazy, alphabetically organised world of Chryed! Rated for suggestive sexy-times. SLOW UPDATES.
1. A is for

**Hiya! This is my first EastEnders FanFic (first of many, hopefully!), and this will be 26 one-shots all about everybody's favourite East-End couple... Walford's resident gays, Christian and Syed! (a.k.a Chryed!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own EastEnders, nor do I own the characters, the actors, blah blah blah... ON WITH THE FIRST ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

**A is for... Animalistic!**

"Hiya, love!" Christian obnoxiously yelled as he stumbled his way into his and Syed's flat.

Rolling his eyes, Syed walked out of their bedroom and into the living room. He took in the sight of his fiancée. He supposed that he should be used to this sight; usually after Christian comes home from clubbing with Roxy, his hair is totally dishevelled, his natural musky aroma is masked by the slight smell of booze, his eyes are darker, and he can't for the life of him walk in a straight line.

But this time was different, Syed noted.

Christian was... wearing a leopard print skirt?

"Um... Christian?" Syed spoke slowly, as his lover turned to face him, a big, goofy, vodka powered grin plastered across his face.

"Yea, babes?" the elder man slurred, as he stumbled across the room towards his the younger man.

_Damn_, Sy thought to himself, _did his muscles get even bigger?_

"Uh, not that it doesn't look great or anything... but may I ask why are you wearing something that happens to look like it just came out of Roxy's charity donations?"

"Tha's 'cause it did!" Christian giggled, "See, we went to see dearest Cora at the charity shop, me and Roxy. Lovely ol' bird, ain't she?" Syed frowned.

"Since when have you ever-" he was cut off by Christian.

"Shhh, Love! I'm talkin', I'm talkin'..." Syed rolled his eyes at his fiancés drunken antics.

"As I was sayin'," he gestured with his hands for emphasis, "We went in, an' I saw the most _gorgeous_ little skirt just hanging there, calling my name. 'Christian! Christian! Buy me! Buy me!'" Christian sighed, "So I thought... Why the hell not?" he chirped, grinning down at Syed.

"But... Christian, that's a girl skirt. And, trust me. You. Are not. A girl!"

"Oh, I know that..." Christian's voice deepened to a whole new level of sexy Syed didn't even think was possible. The taller man leaned his head down by Sy's ear.

"... Babe, can you keep a secret?" Syed shivered as Christian's hot breath tickled him.

"Yes..." he choked out, getting a little aroused as Christian used his hand to gently massage Syed's neck: his weak spot.

"... I only had one drink tonight,"

Syed - reluctantly - pulled away from Christian to look into his eyes.

"Yea, right,"

"Yea, exactly right!" Christian defended, suddenly standing up straight and steadying his posture, making Syed frown a little more than he already was.

"What was it you had, then?" Syed crossed his arms.

"Vodka and coke!" Christian mirrored Sy's actions.

"Then how do you explain the fact that you _stink_ of booze?" Syed challenged.

"Because _Roxy_, clumsy little doll, tripped over a bar stool and spilt her drink all down my shirt!" hearing this, Syed's glance flickered downwards and, sure enough, there was a faintly noticeable wet patch on Christian's torso. His expression softened, before Sy once again furrowed his dark eyebrows, this time out of confusion.

"Then... why the skirt?"

A wide, mischievous grin spread across Christian's face, as he lowered his voice down to the 'sexy tone', as Syed had _already_ mentally dubbed it.

"Because..." his cheeky grin got impossibly wider, "... I know how you like it in bed..."

Syed blushed. _Oh no he didn't..._

"So I thought to myself: what animal shall I be for him tonight?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcastic innocence, making Syed go even redder than anyone would have thought possible.

"Christian..." he groaned, feeling his jeans tighten around him. The elder ignored his pleas.

"And then I though back to a conversation we had _years_ ago..." he looked down at Syed's growing manhood, slightly visible through his loose jeans, "'Easy, tiger'..."

"... I remember..." Syed whispered out, stepping closer to Christian, "But... that's not tiger print... that's leopard print.

"Ah, you see... I couldn't find anything with tiger-print. Then Roxy, the little pervert, pointed over to where Cora had put her donations on the clothes rack. How could I turn it down? After all, I remembered when Roxy first wore it. You couldn't take your eyes off her,"

"I thought she looked tacky!" Syed answered truthfully.

"So do I wear it better?"

"Yes..." Syed answered all too quickly.

"That was fast... eager much?" Christian teased, taking a step towards his lover and pressing their bodies together.

He continued, "... You wanna see how fast we can get it off again?"

"Definitely," Syed breathed, as he finally launched himself at Christian, attacking his mouth with his own. After stumbling their way into the bedroom, all that could be heard was the animalistic groans, moans and screams of...

"SYED!"

"CHRISTIAN!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow... I'm weird! But, this is the first of 26 silly little one-shots, all in an alphabetical order. Cuz I liked it back at primary school and I remember learning the alphabet being one of the hardest things I ever had to do in reception class... nevertheless, tell me what you thought of this!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. B is for

**B is for... Babysitting!**

"Ugh! Amy, _please_ stop crying now! See, you're all better, look..." Syed softly spoke to Amy as the little blonde girl glanced down at her knee where 'Uncle Syed' had placed a small, pink plaster over where she had cut her leg when she tripped over the corner of the sofa.

She smiled, and made a small noise of what Syed perceived as gratitude, before climbing off the chair and running back over to where her toys were kept in Syed and Christian's apartment.

Syed stood, straightening his back, and smiled fondly down on Amy. The little girl picked up two dolls, a brunette one and a red-headed one, and started making them walk across the floor, babbling some speech and putting their shoes on again every time one happened to fall off.

Walking over to his phone, Syed decided he would ring Christian again. He was sure the older man was meant to be home by now...

_Voicemail..._

"Hey, Christian, it's me. Where are you? I'm worried... and Amy's giving me a hard time over something or another... just call me back, OK? I love you..."

Syed placed his phone back on the counter, before taking a seat on the sofa. He reached for the remote, which was usually in the same place on the coffee table, but to his surprise, he felt nothing. Frowning, he turned his gaze to the spot where it usually lay, and... he didn't just miss it, it wasn't there. He checked the floor beside the table, under the sofa cushions, under the sofa itself...

He stopped when he heard a small, devious, delighted giggle.

Syed looked up from his crouched position on the floor, only to be greeted by a grinning, very guilty-looking Amy. The man sighed.

"Amy..." he started, speaking softly, "Do you know where the remote is?"

The small girl simply giggled again and toddled off further into the flat, squealing all the way.

Syed sighed again.

_This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

"Are you sure that's the one you want?" Roxy asked Christian, eyeing up the same simple gold band that he was, her eyes sparkling just as much as her best friend's were.

"Yes..." Christian breathed, not taking his eyes off of the ring under the glass.

The two were currently in a jewellery shop, with Roxy helping Christian to pick out the perfect engagement ring for Syed. It didn't really occur to him that neither of them had one until a few days ago, and ever since then the idea had been plaguing Christian's mind, until finally he could find a day where he had no clients, so he and Roxy could go out and find one suitable for his man.

After a brief conversation with the smiling, bald man in a nice grey suit that stood behind the counter, the two partners in crime ("And in drinking!" Roxy had added once upon a time) were leaving the shop no more than five minutes later, with Christian holding the red plastic bag, that contained the small, black velvet box, that contained Syed's soon-to-be engagement ring, that would hopefully be gracing his left ring finger very soon.

"So... Syed thought you had clients today?" Roxy inquired, looping her arm through Christian's own.

"Yea... speaking of which, what time is it...?" Christian scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket to quickly check the time... "Crap!"

"What is it?"

"I told him I was going to be home _three hours ago_, and he's still got Amy with him!"

"Oops..."

"_... And_ he's left me a voicemail!"

"How didn't we hear your phone? Your ringtone is obnoxiously loud enough..."

"It was on silent!"

"OK, OK! What did he say?"

"Hang on a minute, I'm getting' to that..." Christian pressed a few buttons and soon Syed's (angelic, if you asked Christian) voice filled his ear. He allowed a small smile to slip onto his face. After he was finished listening, he slipped his phone back into his jeans pocket. He turned and grinned at Roxy.

"Looks like your little angel is being a little devil for Syed..." he chuckled. Roxy rolled her eyes, but was still smiling.

"Come on, then. I guess we better go rescue him!" she giggled, letting Christian lead the way towards the train station for them to go back home.

* * *

To say Christian was late home was an understatement.

To say Syed was tired of waiting would also be an understatement.

When Christian and Roxy _finally_ walked into the apartment after hours of searching for the perfect ring, the sight they saw made both of them 'Aww'...

There, on the sofa, glowing blue in the soft light of the TV, quietly playing a repeat of one of Amy's favourite shows, was a sleeping Syed, his head lolled to the side, with Amy curled into his lap, sleeping just as peacefully with her head leaned on his chest.

Christian smiled contentedly, taking everything in. The light breathing sounds coming from Amy. The soft snores from Syed, and the small smile tugging at the corner of the man's lips. His mind floated to memories of their conversation about starting a family, _ages_ ago; then his thoughts further progressed to memories of a weekend the both of them spent with Yasmin.

_He's so perfect..._, Christian thought to himself, but was distracted by a bright, white flash from beside him. Looking to his left, he saw Roxy examining a new photo on her phone. He coughed. She looked up at him.

"What...?" she asked, innocently, "You can't show me a sight as sweet as that and _not_ expect me to take advantage of a good photo opportunity!" she whispered, quite amused.

Christian hesitated - he knew Syed didn't like having his photo taken at any time - but only for a moment, before he smiled and checked out the picture result, too. He had to admit, it was a very adorable picture.

"Send it to me?" he inquired. Roxy slipped the mobile phone back into her trouser pocket.

"Tomorrow," she agreed, "But right now I need to get Amy home and into bed..." she stepped towards Syed and her daughter, quietly, so as not to wake them, but with Amy being a light sleeper (as opposed to Syed, who could probably sleep through a bomb explosion) she began to stir.

Christian held his breath, knowing how loud Amy could be when she cried, but thankfully, she only seemed happy to see her Mum, and reached her arms out towards Roxy. Smiling, she took her little girl into her arms, and started making her way to the exit.

"Tell him thanks when he wakes up, will you?" she asked Christian, gesturing to Syed with a flick of her head. He nodded.

"Will do... now you two better go on home, you both look shattered!" he chuckled a little as both Roxy and little Amy yawned together.

"Yea..." Roxy's answer was almost stifled by another yawn, but Christian understood her.

"See you tomorrow," he opened the door for her, Roxy giving him a peck on the cheek, before throwing a tired "Bye..." over her shoulder, and walked away.

Closing the door quietly, Christian turned to face his sleeping fiancé, his dark hair splayed across the back of the sofa, his arms limp by his sides, his face content and relaxed.

_What did I do to deserve such an amazing man..._, Christian thought happily, then mentally made a note never to sound so sappy out loud.

He sighed, then smiled.

_I guess the ring can wait until another time..._

* * *

**A/N: I didn't forget about this, and I swear I won't take so long with the C fic, which is already in progress!**

_**PLEASE DO ME A VERY HUGE FAVOUR, EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SUBJECT:**_

**Go vote on my poll as to what I should call a character in my Avengers fanfic. PLEASE! It doesn't even matter if you don't like the Avengers, I just need more votes because things are even between a couple of them at the moment! THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU DO THIS, VIRTUAL COOKIES AND HUGS TO YOU LOT!**

**Reviews make me work faster... ;)**

**Oh, and by the way, the review on this story by my account saying from Alex? That was my friend, I forgot I was logged in and he reviewed :) Ain't he sweet, though?!  
**


End file.
